Disney Trip
by Yashinua
Summary: Sess/kag::::::::::: I can't really think of a good summary but here it goes. The jewel is finished and Kagome returns home. Something great happens and she meets new friends, but here friends aren't what they seem.
1. The End of a Battle

I do not own Disney World or Inuyasha. I've added on some places to Disney World to help with my story. This is my first Sesshomaru and Kagome story. If you don't like this pairing don't read and don't complain. Your complaints will be ignored and therefore they will be insignificant and utterly pointless.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome held the finished jewel in the palms of her hand. She stared in front of her at the odd group before her: a Taiyoukai, a young kitsune, a hanyou, a demon exterminator, and a monk. There appearances were all tattered and scratched, even Sesshomaru looked a bit ruffled from the battle. She stared at the small pink jewel. It was a wonder to her at how such a small beautiful object could cause so much trouble, but then, looks could be deceiving. Yes it was beautiful and small, fragile even, but it was very powerful and dangerous. It caused the lives of so many. It caused pain and that is why Kagome stared at it with a frown on her small features.  
  
She had always wondered about this day. About how they would all react, how she would feel, how he would feel. She glanced at Inuyasha. He looked pensive. His gold eyes were shadowed with an emotion she couldn't read. She felt oddly empty. It was now time to make a wish and someone would have to do it. Everyone had their eyes on Inuyasha, except Sesshomaru, he was looking at Kagome.  
  
He couldn't understand how this girl single handedly destroyed Naraku when Inuyasha and he couldn't. He studied her. She was small and compact. She appeared frail but he knew that she was infact strong. He pushed his thoughts aside. She was nothing but a stupid worthless human.   
  
Kagome felt herself being stared at. She turned and saw Sesshomaru's cold, emotionless stare. She decided to ignore him. He was nothing but a cold heartless demon. He wasn't worth the trouble.  
  
"I believe Lady Kagome should take the jewel to her time. It would be easier to protect since there are no demons there." Miroku stated. Sango nodded in agreement. She still had a tear streaked face. The last shard was imbedded in his back. When Naraku mercilessly removed it, Kohaku's breath left him and he had finally fallen. Inuyasha pointed out that at least Sango wasn't the one who did it but she still was very sad for her brother. She was only happy that he was at rest and was controlled by Naraku no longer.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head and walked to Kagome. He put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Kagome go home. Take it with you. It's too dangerous here." he said in a pained voice. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"But, I thought you wanted to become a full demon!" she said. He shook his head.  
  
"Don't be stupid. I don't care about the stupid jewel anymore. Just go home." he said quietly. Her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"I want to stay with you." she whispered. He frowned.  
  
"You don't belong here. Go home…please." she saw the desperation on face. She sighed.  
  
" Okay Inuyasha." she said. After saying good-bye to her friends she turned to the well. She felt as if she was forgetting something or someone. She turned. Sesshomaru. Even though he was very cold and wasn't exactly on mutual terms until the end she felt he deserved a good-bye as well. She held out her hand to him.  
  
"Good bye Sesshomaru. Thank you for your help." she said kindly. He stared at her hand.  
  
"Good bye? Where are you leaving to. You live here, do you not?" he asked. She sighed and turned. It wasn't worth it. She couldn't bring herself to explain it. She crawled on the side of the well and with one last glance at all her friends and Sesshomaru she let go and left for her time never to return again.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru silently fumed. No one dared to turn their back on him when he asked a question. No one except that insolent girl. He watched her as she crawled into the well. He wondered what she could possibly be doing but then something strange happened. Her scent disappeared. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over to the well and looked in. She was gone. To where he didn't know, but she had somehow disappeared. He was going to asked what she did but was interrupted by a strange glittering light in front of him where Kagome had stood before. Inuyasha and the rest gasped as the shimmering light took the form of a woman that was Midoriko.  
  
"Midoriko?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. A small serene smile graced her face. She looked unreal. A gold light surrounded her and her hair flowed as if there was some gentle breeze around only here.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. I am. I have come to grant all of your wishes." she said.   
  
"But we sent the jewel away with Kagome. How could you be here?" Sango asked.   
  
"The young girl has purified the jewel and set my soul free at last. I can now go where I please. Now for your wishes. I can only grant two." she said and stared around at them all.  
  
"I don't want anything. The curse has lifted. The only thing I need I have and she is next to me now." he said and looked at Sango hopefully. "Will you?" she blushed.  
  
"Yes." she muttered. Miroku smiled and grabbed her hands.  
  
"I love you Sango." she blushed even deeper. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well what about you Sango?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Nothing." she said, still staring at Miroku. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. He looked down at Shippou. Shippou's lip was quivering. Inuyasha felt pity on Shippou. He too knew what it was like to feel lonely.  
  
"Shippou?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Shippou shook his head. The one thing he wanted he couldn't wish for. He knew it wasn't fair to Kagome. He just sighed and let the silent tears fall.  
  
"Well since they won't wish I will. I want to become a full demon." he said.  
  
"Very well." Midoriko said. She bowed her head and whispered a spell. Slowly a light formed around Inuyasha. His ear disappeared from the top of his head and went to the sides of his head. They were slightly pointed. A teal diamond appeared on his forehead. He didn't look too much different but his power had changed significantly.   
  
"Thank you." he said to Midoriko. He turned but found that Sango and Miroku had left for the village already. He shrugged and left after them. Midoriko turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I know already what you desire." she said. She placed her hand over where his missing arm was. A blue light flashed. He looked down at his newly grown arm. He jerked his head up to look at Midoriko but she had already gone. He prepared to leave but felt someone tug on his leg. He turned to find Shippou looking at him with a pitiful look on his face.  
  
"Can I go with you?" he asked. Sesshomaru glared.  
  
"Do you not want to live with your companions?" he asked. Shippou shook his head.  
  
"I can't stand Inuyasha! He sent Kagome away! I never want to see him again, but now I'm alone." Shippou said sadly. Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment longer and began to walk away. Shippou dropped his head in rejection.  
  
"Come if must" Sesshomaru said without turning. Shippou looked at him and smiled, following the demon into the forest.   
  
**************************************  
  
Inuyasha dashed off to the village, but was stopped by a familiar scent of clay.  
  
"Kikyou?" he asked. Slowly she merged from the shadows.  
  
"Inuyasha did you forget your promise?" she asked. He smacked his forehead. He did forget and he wanted to forget but he did make a promise.  
  
"No. I….I'm ready." Kikyou smiled a genuine smile. She placed her arms around his neck and the slowly descended into hell……..  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
So how did you like it? Don't worry it will become Sess/Kag soon. Review please! 


	2. Cursed

HEY! Guess what?? Well I have a secret identity on fan fiction. net now! I have written a new story . Tee hee. So e-mail me if you find out. MUAH HAHAA HAHA HAHAAHAA! Well any ways. On with the story!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: Cursed  
  
Shippou stared in shock at the daggers flying at his face, but then he remembered himself and leapt in the air.   
  
"FOXFIRE!" he yelled at his adversary. The said demon charged at him in full speed.  
  
"GYYAAA! Sesshomaru! That's not fair!" he yelled, a pout formed on his face.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped an inch from Shippou and stared down at him.  
  
"You must learn. If you are going to travel with me, you are going to be up against demons just as fast. They won't be as merciful as I." he said with his usual cold demeanor. He looked at the pale blue sky for a moment.  
  
"Come. It is going to rain soon." he said as he turned to walk away. Shippou stared at the ground for a moment. He missed Kagome. It had been three months since she left. He missed her hugs and how she would treat him like her own. She was his second mother, and he lost her.   
  
He bounded after Sesshomaru, still deep in thought. In fact he was so deep in thought that he didn't realize Sesshomaru had stopped, causing him to run strait into Sesshomaru's legs. Shippou flinched, awaiting an insult, but it never came. However, there was a soft, enchanting tune coming closer. Sesshomaru growled.   
  
"Sesshomaru?"   
  
"Silence!" he hissed. He stood unusually still as if waiting for something. Shippou began to put his senses on high alert. All he heard was the person, or what ever singing. He sniffed the air but found nothing.   
  
The singing got closer and Shippou felt himself freeze. When had it gotten so cold? He found he couldn't move. He opened his mouth to ask Sesshomaru what was going on but no sound came. That was when he saw her.  
  
A beautiful woman walked to where they were. She had long, flowing gold hair and pale skin. Her gown was that of pink and blue silk and she had a lovely voice. All about her looked soft and caring. All but her eyes. Their deep crimson pools glittered with malice.  
  
"Well well well. Look at who I have caught." she said, in a way that showed it was no accident. She waved her hand and Sesshomaru spoke.  
  
"Who are you?!" he spat out. She smiled evily.  
  
"Don't you know me? I'm Leyathineyn , Guardian of Forests. I'm here to make a deal with you." she said to Sesshomaru. He glared.  
  
"You see, I need something. Only you can give it to me." she said.   
  
"Why should I give you anything?" he asked. She laughed quietly. It sent shivers down Shippou's spine.  
  
"If you don't you will regret it. I want the Shikon no Tama."  
  
  
  
"It is no longer in existence" he said dully. He was growing tired of the witch before him.   
  
"What?" she asked anger evident on her face.  
  
"It is five hundred year in the future." he stated. She frowned for a moment then smiled again.  
  
"Well then. I still have use of you and your little kit!" she said and clapped her hands together.  
  
"I refuse to be used." Sesshomaru growled. She made a fake frown.  
  
"Now now. We won't have any of that. If you help me I'll untie the bonds." she said.   
  
"Fine." Sesshomaru lied. She muttered an incantation under her breath and suddenly they could move again.   
  
Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and flew at the witch. He stabbed her in the shoulder with his poisonous claws. Leyathineyn gasped in pain and anger. Sesshomaru stared down at her.  
  
"You will pay for this!" she screeched. Sesshomaru raised a brow.  
  
"Will I? And how......" but he was cut off. He felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. He turned to see Shippou withering in pain.   
  
"What have you done?!" he yelled at the witch.  
  
"I have turned you human, Sesshomaru, but you will be an outcast." she said standing up, her wound healed. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. He heard Shippou pass out from the pain and transformation.   
  
  
  
"But you will be no ordinary human. You and the kit will suffer imortality as humans. You will carry the appearance yet still look different. I will lift this curse under one condition." she said to Sesshomaru, who was on his knees in pain.   
  
"Fine! I'll do what ever. I don't intend on being a worthless human." he said with disgust. She smiled.  
  
"That's a good boy. When you finally meet that girl who has the jewel. Take it. Only then will the curse be lifted. Until then." she said, then dissappeared from sight, leaving the two demons transforming into humans.   
  
*********************************************  
  
Okay! Sorry that it was so short! Thankyou for reviewing. Oh by the way if you figure it out (my secret name) don't write it in the reviews E-mail it. BYEEE  
  
Leyathineyn- ( Lay- a - thin- ain)  
  
Oh yeah! I don't own Inuyasha. 


	3. Jewel's Pulse

I do not own Disney World or Inuyasha.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kagome groaned and rolled over on her stomach. The math book she had been studying was lying on the floor.  
  
"Must of fell off when I went to sleep." she muttered. She looked at the alarm clock....... 7:59.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Kagome's mom held up a piece of toast as the teen ran past her and out the door. Mrs. Higurashi was quite used to this.  
  
"BYE MOM!" Kagome bellowed.   
  
"Good-bye dear." Mrs. Higurashi said calmly as she set the table for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Hurry up!" yelled Yuka from her red convertable. Kagome bounded down the shrine steps and flung herself in the car without even opening the door.   
  
"Don't tell me you woke late again." Yuka said exasperatedly. Kagome stuffed the toast in her mouth as she combed her hair.  
  
"Mmmph. 'Ey I cn't elp it!" she yelled while her mouth was full. Yuka frowned.  
  
"Kagome, that is gross. Eat with your mouth closed please. Well I suppose you can't. I mean all those illnesses must have taken their toll on you." Yuka said. Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah...illnesses." she said. She couldn't believe that her friend still remembered that.  
  
Kagome's face fell. It had been almost two years since she had come out of the well with a full Shikon no Tama. All her friends were dead. Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kaede, and...  
  
"Kagome?" Yuka asked. She looked worried.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Why are you crying?" she asked.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry.....I..uh was thinking about this really sad story that I heard on T.V last night." she said quickly. She couldn't bring herself to tell Yuka what really happened.  
  
Yuka pulled into the school parking lot.  
  
"Well, here we are." Yuka said. She hopped out and grabbed her bags as did Kagome. They made their way among the vas body of students. Suddenly Eri and Ayumi came running to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Did you hear?" they yelled at the same time. Kagome stared at them with a bewildered look on her face. She was almost afraid to hear the bout of gossip they had come up with this time.  
  
"No. What is it?" Kagome asked cautiously. Her friends looked like they were about to burst with excitement.  
  
"Our English teacher has a surprise for his eleventh grade class. I hear it's going to be really good!" Eri practically screamed. Kagome was close to grabbing her ears, but she too felt a little excitement. English happened to be a strong point for her. Oddly enough, the foreign language seemed to come very easy to her.  
  
"Well no use getting too excited. English is our last class."  
  
With that said they went on to their classes, each silently, or at least Kagome was, thinking of what the surprise could possibly be.  
  
****************************************  
  
Kagome slowly made her way to her English class. She watched the students pass by her. Talking about their days, girls were giggling about some new band or a cute guy. Normal conversations. They didn't have some dark secret. They knew practically everything about their friends. Their friends lived in the same era as them. She sigh. When she had finally came home she felt so empty. Her friends gone and the well sealed. The only good thing was that she was finally able to catch up with school, but she began to wonder if it really was that good.   
  
She pushed the door open and walked into the English class. Everyone was quite noisy. Whispering about the surprise the teacher had in store. Mr. Johnson made his way into the class room as the students took their seats. He looked around at them and smiled.  
  
"As you all know your eleventh year of school is coming to an end." he said, all was quiet. He knodded then continued.  
  
"And ," he continued, his blue eyes sparkling, " Final exams are creeping closer." everyone groaned.  
  
"I know, I know, but in this class there will be a reward for who ever gets the highest score on their test. He of she will have the privilege to be an exchange student to America." a sudden out break of excited whispers roared among the class. Mr. Johnson, being the kind man he was, waited for them to settle down.   
  
He cleared his throat as they stopped.  
  
"That person will also get to spend the summer in the Contemporary Resort in Disney World." there was a stunned silence. Disney World. What many people called "the happiest place on earth".   
  
  
  
"COOL!" someone yelled, and Mr. Johnson began class.  
  
*********************************  
  
(I'm trying to speed this up a bit)  
  
Mr. Johnson walked down the rows as he passed out the exam. Kagome picked up her pencil. Shaking a bit. She was always nervous before tests. She looked at the first question.  
  
1. What is a commonly misspelled word in the English language?  
  
She put her answer on the paper. Then another and so forth. She hear the scratching of pencils all around her.   
  
"Time is up. Pass forth your papers." said Mr. Johnson. A few mumbles and complaints about short time and hard questions were heard among the class.   
  
"You will get the results in the mail. If you got the highest grade....you most certainly will know." and with that the final bell rang, releasing the school for the summer.   
  
Kagome stared at the ground as she walked home. She decided not to go with her friends to celebrate. She wanted to just go home and enjoy some peace. That's when the unexpected happened.  
  
She walked along the side walk getting closer to the shrine when suddenly she tripped, bringing someone down along the way.  
  
"Itai!" she yelped. She tried to move to get up, but found someone was already lifting her.  
  
"Sorry." she muttered. "Wasn't watching where I was going."   
  
She looked up to see who she bumped into only to gasp in awe. The most beautiful man in the world was standing before her. He had cold blue eyes. They were like the color of glaciers in the Arctic. His hair was short and was so blonde, it turned white in the light. His pale skin seemed to glow. Kagome felt as if she knew this person.  
  
"Is there a problem with my apperance girl?" said a harsh voice. Her face turned beet red.   
  
"Sorry!" she said for the second time. She quickly began to run to the shrine.  
  
'How embarrasing!' she thought to herself as she ran, but quickly stopped. Her hand flew to the necklace she wore. She stared down at the charm in disbelief. The slightly pink ball started to pulse a bit and grow warm. She held it tighter but it stopped.  
  
'What? What is going on? It hasn't ever done that before!' she thought.  
  
Kagome walked into her house, she still had a dazed look on her face. Her mom was watching the afternoon news.  
  
"Mama I'm home." Kagome said, in a dream-like voice, still clutching the jewel. Her mother turned to face her. Her mouth in a frown.  
  
"Kagome. The strangest thing happened a few minutes ago." she said. Kagome walked over and sat next to her mom. She stuck a chocolate pocky in her mouth.  
  
"What was it?" she asked as she began to change the channel.  
  
"Well, this man came to the door. He looked really odd." she said. Kagome looked at her.  
  
"So?"  
  
"He was looking for you."  
  
Kagome's eye grew wide.  
  
"What?! Why?!" she said. Her mother shook her head, with a puzzled look.  
  
"He wouldn't say. He had the coldest aura too. You don't know him do you?" her mother asked.  
  
"No." said Kagome. "I'm going to take a nap."   
  
"Okay. I'll wake you for dinner."  
  
Kagome made her way to her room. Who was this strange person looking for her suddenly and why of all times did the jewel become slightly active only to go dull again. Kagome fell asleep with these thoughts on her mind. If only she knew.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Kagome!! Kagome!! Mail's here!" her brother bellowed from downstairs. Kagome groaned and looked at the clock. It was noon so she got herself ready for a boring day.  
  
"Kagome you have a letter!" her mom yelled.  
  
"FROM WHO?" Kagome screamed. Her mom walked in the door.  
  
"No need to yell dear. It's unladylike." her mom stated as she handed Kagome the letter. Kagome almost fell over. She grabbed the letter.  
  
"Oh no." she said with terror in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" her mom asked worriedly.  
  
"My.....my grades." she said then shuddered.   
  
"Well open them."  
  
Kagome slowly ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper. It wasn't bad. She scanned it again but couldn't find her English grade.  
  
"Mama. I can't find my English grade!" Kagome said, but her mom didn't answer. She was looking at another sheet of paper. Her face was flushed.  
  
"Mama, what is it?" Kagome asked, trying to peer over her shoulder.  
  
"You did it." her mom whispered.  
  
"Did what?" she asked curiously. Her mom turned and grabbed her into a choke hold of a hug.  
  
"YOU GOT THE HIGHEST ENGLISH SCORE!" her mom screamed. Kagome pried herself out of her mother's clutches.  
  
"Now repeat that again. I couldn't quite understand you while I was in the coke hold." she said. Her mom took a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
"You got the highest English score, Kagome. Your going to America."   
  
Kagome's mouth fell opened as she looked at the letter. All expenses were to be paid. She would get to spend the summer in a theme park. Kagome reread the letter and fainted.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Some where, not far from the Higurashi Shrine, a pale man smiled at the computer screen. He decided that he needed to get tickets to America as soon as possible. He would also need two tickets to Disney World and reservations to the Contemporary Resort. So much to do, so little time. He grinned again. A grin that would send shivers down your spine.  
  
"You are mine, Higurashi." he muttered.  
  
************************************ 


End file.
